


The Language of Closed Doors by rabbitprint [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Language of Closed Doors by rabbitprintSpoilers for Rurouni Kenshin, Kyoto Arc, Soujirou. A night of a well-trained light sleeper, and why Soujirou wears a collared shirt.





	The Language of Closed Doors by rabbitprint [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Language of Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



**Text** : [The Language of Closed Doors by rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838)  
 **Length** 0:15:47  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Language%20of%20Closed%20Doors%20by%20rabbitprint.mp3)


End file.
